gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xaro Xhoan Daxos
The door of the vault is made of Valerian stone, the hardest steel does not make a mark. i offered the greatest locksmiths in Qarth their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves .. they all went home empty handed. -Xaro Quote Season 2 - The Ghost of Harrenhal So um hes really dead? i mean, like in the books he aint.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 05:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Why is his, and the girl's death, listed as by starvation? He would have died of thirst much sooner.Vincent1875 (talk) 06:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) He ain't dead until we've seen the body Doreah and Xaro do not die on-camera. They are locked in a vault where it is assumed they will starve to death, but until it is shown beyond any reasonable doubt they are dead, we can only say their status is uncertain. This is backed up by the fact that Xaro still has things to do from his book storyline, so it is possible that they will survive by some turn of events (Xaro may have had a second key entrusted to someone, he may have considered this very possibility and built in an escape route etc). Of course, Xaro's later activities from the books are not anything that could not be handled another way, so I consider it likely that they are dead, but we cannot say 100% for certain until we see the bodies.--Werthead (talk) 16:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to be the voice of science here, and (incidentally) point out that people die of "starvation" in 2-3 weeks...they die of dehydration in 2-3 days. Has 28 Days Later taught us nothing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Not to mention suffocation. As for "later actions" all I say is this: Marillion. And Rakharo. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The actor playing Rakharo left the show to film the movie Day Z, so they had to adapt (Irri is a better example, as getting rid of her was both pointless and unpopular). Marillion could very well return in Season 4 (and not having a tongue could actually be useful in that storyline). I agree that the audience is certainly supposed to think that Xaro is dead, but he did not die on-screen and we have not seen the body yet. Xaro having an escape route and making a 'surprise' reappearance two or three seasons down the road is certainly not something that can be ruled out.--Werthead (talk) 10:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Doreah is listed as deceased in the Viewer's Guide.-- 09:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: How could Marillion not having a tongue be useful in that storyline? Ok I think I know where you're getting at but he was at that place in time because he was singing. Etindel (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: Please don't forget to sign your posts.-- 16:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC)